The Sorceress Knight
by Kayna
Summary: A love story of Gohan and Mitsuna, a girl with a desirable power whom is hunted by Sorceress Mailyn.


Hmm... I got my inspiration for this from a song and decided to actually write it out. It'll be an on-going story between Gohan and a girl named Mitsuna. One of those love and adventure type stories. I don't think I'll be putting any other characters in besides Gohan, but there might be a few familiar faces here and there. Oh, and I don't own DBZ. Enjoy!  
  
-Kayna  
  
  
"We're searching for a child... The child with the mark of Charpe!" A voice called as they hammered at the door with their fist. Villagers had hurried to lock their doors in fear of losing their own child in this search. They weren't too scared of the soldiers, but they were frightened of the tigers that lurked about. They were the Sorceress's beasts; she had a fond liking of felines.   
  
"Mitsie, you have to keep quite now, all right? We're going to get you out of here." Kayalyn ran over to her seven-year-old daughter, Mitsuna, bundling the child up in a blanket before lifting her off the floor. Mitsuna looked to her mother for a moment before ducking under the protection of the cover. She kept quite like she was told, being placed in the arms of her father, Michael, before she was carried outside.   
  
Mitsuna's parents had found the road less patrolled by the soldiers and decided on making a run to the nearest ship at the ports not too far from their house. Their child wore the mark of Charpe on her palm and she was the one all this fuss was about. Charpe was the name of the villager's God and Mitsuna was the only known human with the sign. The Sorceress had dreamt about the birth of a child with the mark and had since desired to own the power Mitsuna carried.  
  
Mitsuna didn't seem powerful whatsoever. With her slim form and innocent blue eyes, she appeared as much an angel as a newborn kitten would. She had golden locks that tumbled down a little past her shoulders, accenting her features and giving her even more of an angelic look. Though, on the inside she carried a power. It could be harnessed only through magic, but also gave her the ability to learn faster than any other child her age. Her parents didn't know this and neither did Mitsuna. All that Kayalyn and Michael knew was that their child was in danger and that they had to save her.  
  
"Turn here." Kayalyn whispered to her husband as they moved around through the dark. Michael looked back at his wife and smiled softly. She was such a lovely woman, with her long blonde hair, chilling blue eyes, and petite form. Mitsuna got her looks from her mother. It was obvious when you look at her father, who had blue eyes and brown hair left in a messy fashion. His form was intimidating, yet desirable at the same time, giving him a charming appearance. He nodded slowly to Kayalyn before continuing on his way.   
  
They were almost at the docks now and it was beginning to drizzle, the rain leaving the ground with the smell of earth. Lightning streaked the sky every so often, lighting their path for a second in time before leaving them lost in the dark once more. They had become more cautious because of the footsteps closing in around them.   
  
"There, with the man! I'm sure he has the child!" A soldier called out before the footsteps increased in their beats. Michael looked to Kayalyn with wide eyes before they both broke into a run. Their ship was letting down its glorious white sails, preparing to leave the port. Kayalyn let out a scream, catching the attention of one of the passengers that had just boarded. The man leaned out a little, giving out open arms to try to assist the fleeing family. Michael saw little hope of them all making it on board, pulling his child close before bracing himself. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, heading straight towards the edge of the docks. Just as his feet left the ground, he threw Mitsuna toward the man, who caught the girl, loosing the blanket in the process.   
  
"Michael!" Kayalyn screamed as she watched her husband fight his way through the blistering cold water, only to succeed in tangling himself in the ropes before being sucked underneath the ship. Mitsuna screamed and pointed behind her mother as one of the tigers slowly crept up behind. Kayalyn turned just in time to be pounced upon, thrown to the ground as the tiger greedily tore into her flesh with its fangs.  
  
"Mother, father!" Mitsuna screamed as she sat up quickly in her bed. Her body felt warm and damp with sweat, her clothes sticking to her skin. Pulling at her clothes, she sunk back into her bed, pushing the blankets off of her form as much as possible before sighing and bringing her hands to rest behind her head. It was the same dream that she had received for years. It wasn't exactly a dream, though. Her mother and father had died that way when she was quite young. She was now around the age of fifteen and was quickly maturing in her powers; it all came with the mark in the center of her left palm.  
  
The man that had caught her had decided to take her in as his own child. He wore a forest green cloak, the hood pulled over his head most of the time. He was a fairly old man, his skin worn with age. He had brown hair that was streaked with gray strands and kind green eyes that matched his cloak well. He had told her that he was waiting for her and that he knew who she was. He was with an order of mages and was going to convince her parents to give her to him, but with their tragic end he received her anyway. His intent was to teach her the skills of magic in an attempt to help her with her powers. He had done quite well so far for she was already advancing past his own abilities. That was why they were traveling to Cerpetia, to find a mage stronger than she was so that she could progress further. Not only that, but the Sorceress's kind had found her whereabouts once more.  
  
The mage, Demitri, had promised to protect her from the Sorceress. The woman wanted to possess all of her power because Mitsuna was the only known person as strong as she was. With Mitsuna's power, there would be no one left to stop the Sorceress from doing as she pleased, not even the order of mages. The Sorceress, Mailyn, had lost her mind when she gained the ultimate strength of her power. The magic had somehow drilled its way into her mind and erased her memory and without her past, what future did she have? Shortly after this happened, she simply let the magic overrun her life, feasting on the strength and all the luxury she received with it.  
  
Demitri was determined to make sure this wouldn't happen to Mitsuna, which's why he had taken it one step at a time. Though he had slowly begun to notice that even though he taught her slowly, her abilities still shot up at an incredible rate. He was by no means weak and in only eight years the child had surpassed him. A power he had spent his entire life trying to achieve and this child had accomplished it in their teenage years.  
  
Mitsuna smiled to herself before shaking her head quite slowly, pushing the covers back against the wall of the ship before stepping out of bed and walking over to the mirror hanging against the wall. She took out a brush and began to fix her hair, humming all the while as she checked her reflection in the mirror. A gentle light seemed to flicker in the center of the mirror, lighting her reflection a bit more. She set down her brush and stared at the light in curiosity, only to see a second face appear in the mirror in place of her own. The woman looked like a replica of her, but aged into its late twenties, the hair was a bit longer and the eyes were a pure black. Mitsuna slowly took a step back from the mirror, watching the face with the controlled expression stare back at her before slowly fading off into her normal complexion.   
  
"Mitsuna, are you all right?" A voice asked from behind her. Mitsuna jumped lightly before turning around and looking to Demitri, faintly sighing in a bit of relief. She retrieved her brush and grabbed her bag, swinging the strap over her right shoulder before walking over to him. He smiled the same fatherly smile he had obtained over the years before turning and heading out the door with Mitsuna following close behind.  
  
"I'm fine, Demitri, just a little spooked. The mirror made my image look... different." Mitsuna said as they stepped to the railing off the boat, watching as the coast of Cerpetia drew near. Demitri rested his hands upon the railing and turned to look at Mitsuna, giving her an odd look before laughing softly, looking back out to the ocean soon after.  
  
"I've developed your magic as far as I can, but you're not too well when it comes to fighting physically. I'm too old to teach you, though. I'll set you out on your own for a day here and I expect you to find my home before the night comes, we'll go on from then." Demitri said before he returned his gaze to Mitsuna, watching as she got a distant look in her eyes. She nodded lightly and then turned her gaze over to the entrance of the boat, hurrying over there a moment later when it reached the shore.  
  
"I'll be fine, I'm sure. It can't be that hard, can it?" Mitsuna said with a confident smile. Demitri raised both eyebrows for a moment before shaking his head slowly and laughing softly, waving a hand at her dismissively. Mitsuna nodded lightly and stepped off the ship before running off into the woods.  
  
"Honestly, I don't think Demitri thinks that I can handle this. I'm not seven-years-old anymore, I've matured. Besides, it's only combat, it doesn't mean I can't use magic." Mitsuna whispered to herself as she made her way through the trees, glancing around her every moment or so. She felt a light shiver run up her spine and quickly shook it off before turning to check behind her. Her clothes must have been quite visible for she wore a light blue cloak, the hood drawn up over her blonde hair. The only weapon she carried with her was her staff, which had a bright blue orb mounted on the top.   
  
She could detect a faint rustling off in the bushes ahead, but besides that she couldn't find much of a potential threat around. She reluctantly walked towards the bushes, each step bringing a tingle in her stomach. Finally reaching the bush, she pulled back the branches and hearing a few twigs snap in doing so, causing a rabbit to rush out of the bush. Mitsuna screamed in surprise and jumped back a few steps before blinking lightly at how childish she was acting.  
  
"Aye... Just a rabbit." Mitsuna said and laughed lightly before turning and stepping forward only to walk into something that felt like a tree. She blinked slightly and took a step back, looking up to see a pair of dark green eyes staring back at her. She took a few more steps back and looked over the person. It was a man dressed in a pair of black pants along with a black tank top, both of which were partially hidden by his gray trench coat. He had blonde hair and cold, green eyes, a dark grin resting on his lips.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Little mage Mitsuna lost in the woods. I suppose I should introduce myself... My name is Jayrik; I'll be the one killing you." He said before unsheathing his sword, lightly taking a moment to twirl it as he quickly examined the blade before returning his gaze to her with the same cruel smile.  
  
"Is this a set up? Did Demitri send you?" Mitsuna asked, her voice quavering as she took a few more steps back. Jayrik shook his head slowly and started walking towards her. Mitsuna finally came to the realization that this wasn't one of the dummies Demitri had set up for her to fight, this was the real thing.   
  
Jayrik raised his sword into the air and quickly brought it down towards her, heading on an angle in an attempt to slash at her right side. Mitsuna used her staff to block the blow, barely managing to do so. She jumped back a few feet only to be struck at again, this time raising her staff in front of her to block a blow towards her head. She dropped on to the ground and rolled on her left shoulder, pushing on her right hand to flip herself up into the air as she swiftly dodged a blast he made into the ground. His sword was tightly wedge in the ground and she took this moment to slam the side of her staff against his head, causing his right ear to rip and bleed just slightly, throwing him onto the ground, but pulling out his sword in the process. Jayrik jumped to his feet and ran at Mitsuna, drawing his sword back and readying himself. Mitsuna braced herself and watched as he headed towards her, swinging to the side at the last second before holding her left arm out, her palm facing him as the mark on her hand glowed a fierce blue, a power beginning to build in it. Jayrik smiled and ran at her before swinging the blade at her, harmlessly hitting her with one of the sides, but the force knocking her to the ground. She watched in fear as her staff tumbled away from arms reach and Jayrik drew his sword back for the finishing blow. Mitsuna raised her gaze toward him as he brought the blade down, shutting her eyes and listening as two blades clashed together, a moment later the sound of skin breaking was heard. She listened as Jayrik screamed in pain and opened her eyes in time to see him dart off in the distance.   
  
There was a man standing in front of her, he slowly swiped his hand along the blade to clean off the fresh blood before swinging it lightly and sheathing it. He turned towards her and brought his gaze to her with a kind smile. He had black hair that was cut short and spiked and he wore a black body suit, his eyes were a deep brown and filled with a gentle-hearted appearance. She knew who this boy was; Demitri had described him to her. It was Demitri's grand son, her protector... Gohan.   
  



End file.
